The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems. Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Automation systems may relate to features enabled at a premises and may operate when an occupant leaves a premises. In some cases an occupant may forget to perform an action related to an automation system or feature of a premises when he or she leaves the premises for a period of time, whether for portions of a day, a full day, multiple days, etc.